It is known to receive oil for chambers in a camshaft phaser, formed by a rotor and a stator for the phaser and used to control phasing of the phaser, in radially aligned channels opening to a radially central space. However, the requirement for a radially central space increases both the radial extent of the phaser and limits the spaces into which the phaser can be installed as well as the options for supplying oil to the chambers.